


A Winter Sunday

by kitkinks



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ((none of them are actually related to each other)), Daddy Kink, Extremely Underage, M/M, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Single Parent Derek, Ten year old adopted Scott and Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 02:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2530688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkinks/pseuds/kitkinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Derek being a single parent only has so many eyes to keep track of his little boys, and even less time to get things done so he decides a group shower is the best way to get the boys clean and out of trouble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Full Prompt: Derek being a single parent only has so many eyes to keep track of his little boys, and even less time to get things done so he decides a group shower is the best way to get the boys clean and out of trouble. But of course stiles and scott's curiosity is peaked when they notice that Derek also has a mystery thing between his legs, just bigger (a lot bigger) | Derek decides to teach his little boy's what is it and how to make it feel good! Basically, a lot of explorative touching of each other with hand/blowjobs, nippleplay, and anything else you wanna add (:
> 
> as always, remember to hit up [kitkinks on tumblr](kitkinks.tumblr.com) to send me a prompt!!

Derek loved his little boys.  He did, they were the greatest pair of troublemakers in his life.  When Derek had begun the process of adoption, he’d planned to only adopt one kid, not end up with two young sons, but when he got introduced to Scott and Stiles and saw how close the two kids were, he decided it would be better for all of them if he just… adopted them both.

That’s how at 30 years old, Derek had two ten year olds he had to hassle through their evening routine.  You see, tonight, Derek had a date.  A minor speeding violation lead to a ticket with a hot young deputy’s phone number, so Derek called up a babysitter to show up in about an hour, where he would be leaving to have dinner with this Jordan Parrish fellow.

Except things weren’t going quite as planned.  He’d gotten Stiles and Scott through a hasty dinner but he still had to get them _both_ bathed, as well as get in a shower of his own with enough time to get dressed and ready for his date.  So, with no other viable option in sight, Derek wrangled his two sons up to the bathroom.

“Shower time.”  He said firmly, the water already running and the door shut behind him to make sure his two little monsters knew that he meant business.  “Dad doesn’t have a lot of time right now, so we gotta all get clean together, okay?”  Scott looked nervous, but let Derek quickly pull of his clothes, a blush spreading over his cheeks.  Stiles on the other hand pushed Derek away.

“I’m old enough to get out of my own clothes.”  He whined.

“Fine.”  Derek relented, standing up and starting to undress himself.  “Just please, go fast.”

For once, Stiles listened, peeling out of his shorts and t-shirt and jumping into the water behind Scott, playfully catching water in his hands and throwing it in Scott’s face, making Scott giggle.  Everything was going fine until Derek stepped into the shower with his boys.

It started innocently enough.  Scott and Stiles played in the water but Derek slipped a bar of soap into Scott’s hands and soon they were lathering each other up.  While they did, Derek grabbed the shampoo and rubbed some into his sons’ hair.  He was on a time budget, and Scott and Stiles had a tendency to take a lot of time.

But then Stiles turned around while Derek was lathering his own hair, his eyes going wide before quickly tapping on Scott’s shoulder and making him turn around.  When Derek opened his eyes, both of his sons were staring at him and very much _not getting clean_.

“Boys…”  Derek said in a warning tone, but Stiles interrupted.

“Why is it so _big_?”

Derek could feel himself blush—and could feel his cock twitch at the attention and frankly, the compliment.  Derek had never been self-conscious about his size; he’d never needed to.  Even in high school in the showers after Basketball practice, his teammates more eyed him below the waist with admiration than anything else.  They never caught on that their attention resulted in him jerking himself to completion in his stall.  Now, the attention was getting Derek worked up all over again, but he wasn’t in the shower alone this time.

Scott noticed Derek hardening.  “It’s getting _bigger_.”

“ _Woah_.”  Stiles suddenly reached out and wrapped his fingers around the shaft of Derek’s now stiff member, and Derek’s breath caught in his chest.

Was he really about to do this?

Yeah.  Yeah, he totally was.

“Y’know, boys,” Derek said, “One day yours are gonna get bigger too.  It’s probably gonna start pretty soon.  But that’s not the best part.”  Scott and Stiles looked at their dad like they couldn’t wait to hear what he had to say next.  “The best part is what you can do with it.  You wanna see?”

The boys nodded.

“I can do it alone, but it works better with help.  I’m gonna need one of you to let me put it in your mouth.”

Stiles’ hand immediately jumped into the air.  God, Stiles had always had such a fascination with putting things in his mouth—sucking on lollipops, chewing on straws after finishing his soda, biting his pencils and pens or really anything he could put into his mouth without poisoning or hurting himself.  It would be a lie if Derek said he’d never once thought about those pink lips around the head of his cock, and now that was exactly what he was going to get.

Derek ran his hands through Stiles’ wet hair.  “Open your mouth, kiddo.”  The eagerness with which Stiles obeyed nearly made Derek cum.  Scott on the other hand gently nudged Derek’s side.

“What do you need me to do?”

Scott’s height gave Derek the idea.  “You, Scotty,” said Derek, “Can put your mouth on my nipple.  Suck on it, bite if you want.  It’ll help me show you the trick faster.  Immediately Scott pushed up onto his toes to line up Derek’ nipple with his mouth and experimentally wrapped his lips around the hard nub just as Derek tapped the head of his cock on Stiles’ lips.

“Now Stiles, I need you to be very careful of your teeth.  Okay?”

“Yeh-huh.” Stiles replied, the head of Derek’s cock still resting heavily on his lip.

“Okay boys, here goes.”

Derek placed one hand in each of his boy’s hair and pulled them close, urging Scott to bite down while at the same time pushing the length of his cock into Stiles’ mouth—the boy could only take it about halfway, but Derek had been with guys who couldn’t even take that much, and Stiles sucked and swirled his tongue around it like Derek’s cock really was a lollipop.  “G-Good, boys.  Just like that.”

Each time Scott tentatively tugged on Derek’s nipple with his teeth, Derek’s cock throbbed in Stiles’ mouth, leaking precum onto his tongue which Stiles immediately licked up without fail and swallowed down, adding suction around Derek’s cock that made him moan.

Scott pulled away from his dad’s chest.  “I wanna try what Stiles is doing.”

Derek just nodded and gently pushed Scott down onto his knees next to Stiles.  “Kiss your brother around it.”

Stiles smiled and pulled Scott close, kissing him around the head of Derek’s cock, the feeling of both their tongues curling around him making Derek shiver and place a hand on the wall of the shower to keep himself from collapsing.  Derek watched, fascinated, as Stiles and Scott kissed each other, and he came to the realization that this was most definitely not the first time they’d done something like this.  Sure, there was never a cock between their lips in the past (or so Derek most certainly hoped), but the way they moved their mouths with each other gave away their experience, showing way more skill than Derek would’ve expected from his young sons.

The thought made heat spread through his abdomen and his dick twitch.  He was about to cum.

“O-Okay boys.”  He shuddered.  “The s-surprise is about to happen.  Just keep it up.”

Stiles seemed to take ‘keep it up’ as ‘get way more into it’, and he kissed Scott with doubled enthusiasm around the drooling head of his father’s cock, and that was it.  Derek came, the first shot splattering in his sons’ connected mouths.  The shock of it made them flinch away, but Stiles pulled Scott back in, and soon the two boys were actively making out around Derek with a mouthful of his cum, tongues running over the wet and oversensitive head of his cock.

“That was so cool!”  Stiles said, getting back on his feet and pulling Scott up with him.  He’d swallowed most of Derek’s load, one thin rope of cum still dripping down his chin.  Scott was blushing hard.

“When will we get to do that too?”  He asked.

“Soon, kiddo.”  Derek answered with a laugh.  “Very soon.”

In the meantime… Maybe Derek could convince his date later to come back home for a second round.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a little out of it recently for personal reasons, so this isn't my best but I hope this is still halfway decent.


End file.
